


you hold me down in the best way

by ppancakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Size Kink, hoo boy it's a lot, noya comes 3 times thats why this is 5k lol, sex god asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppancakes/pseuds/ppancakes
Summary: Asahi leans down and presses a soft kiss to Noya’s lips, too chaste for how needy Noya feels already. “How are you feeling?” Asahi murmurs, slowly brushing a stray hair from Noya’s eyes.“Good,” Noya sighs, “but I thought you wanted to wreck me?”





	you hold me down in the best way

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy this was fun to write. I wanted to write kinky asanoya bc noya loooves getting wrekt.  
> for the light of my life, yezh <3  
> title from Wild Horses by Bishop Briggs.

Nishinoya Yuu knows exactly how he got here.

Here being spread out on the sheets, pinned by his boyfriend’s heavy gaze, with his wrists bound over his head in silky red rope.

He’s very aware of exactly how much work it had taken to get them both comfortable and confident enough to do this, and god, it had all been so worth it.

He tugs on the restraints, but they hold strong, just how he likes it. Asahi was always careful about the fit when they did this. He’d ask Yuu over and over if it was too tight or if it pressed into the bruises from volleyball too much, and Yuu would sigh and gasp and tell him it was perfect until Asahi believed him. Asahi only really feels comfortable in this role on his more confident days, and even though Noya would love to be tied up and taken care of like this everyday, he knows how hard it can be for Asahi to put on this confident, dominant role sometimes.

Even though he is a sex god, honestly, and he knows it,  judging by the glint in his eyes as he crawls up the bed and pushes into Noya’s space, kneeling over him and caging him in.

Noya doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the feeling of how  _ big  _ Asahi is compared to him, especially when they’re like this. With his elbows by Noya’s head, Asahi takes hold of Noya’s bound wrists and presses them down into the mattress. Noya almost moans, just at that, at how he knows Asahi can hold him down and do what he wants so easily. He feels completely vulnerable but safe all at once - he thinks vaguely that this is absolutely his favorite place to be.

Asahi leans down and presses a soft kiss to Noya’s lips, too chaste for how needy Noya feels already. “How are you feeling?” Asahi murmurs, slowly brushing a stray hair from Noya’s eyes.   
“Good,” Noya sighs, “but I thought you wanted to wreck me, daddy?”

He grins at the shudder that runs over Asahi’s body. He knows exactly which buttons to push to get Asahi worked up.

Asahi moves one hand into Noya’s hair, right at the crown where the blonde streak starts, and  _ pulls,  _ hard enough that Noya’s throat arches to accommodate the motion.

Noya’s breath catches in his throat on the inhale.

Apparently, Asahi’s good at knowing exactly what to do to him, too.

“What makes you think I won’t?” Asahi asks, voice so low it’s almost a growl. Noya just whines and pulls against Asahi’s hand. “Please,” he whispers, because Asahi’s been teasing him for long enough that he’s almost ready to beg for any kind of touch, but quiet because he still has some form of higher processing that maintains his pride.

Asahi bends and kisses up his neck, sucking a mark right under his ear where he knows Noya’s sensitive. “Please what?” he hums, his breath blowing warm over the spit-slicked skin he’s marked up. 

“Ah, please touch me,” Noya gasps. He plants his heels on the mattress and lifts his hips up to meet Asahi’s, whining at the sharp, too-short jolt of pleasure that runs down his spine when their hard cocks rub together.

Asahi clicks his tongue. “I will if you’re good,” he says, and Noya promptly drops his hips. Asahi hums a quick “good boy” and smiles when Noya keens just at his words. He moves his hands down from Noya’s wrists and his hair, slides them over his slim shoulders and across his jutting collarbones. Asahi’s fingertips feel like they’re leaving trails of fire across Noya’s skin, and he loves it.

Asahi shifts back to sit on Noya’s thighs. He keeps sweeping his hands over Noya’s skin, whispering sweet things about how beautiful he looks, how good he is, how lucky he is to have him like this. Noya melts into it, sighing and humming back with a goofy smile on his lips, because he  _ knows  _ how much Asahi means it all.

There’s certainly part of Noya that loves sex like this simply because he loves to be tied up, but part of him loves this because this is one of the only ways Asahi really lets his walls down and lets himself be as sappy as he wants. 

He’s pulled from his hazy daydreams when Asahi starts teasing his nipples, first with light, glancing touches of his fingers, then with his tongue, and holy  _ shit  _ his tongue feels so good, hot and wet and so soft against Noya’s sensitive skin. “Ah, fuuuck,” he moans, arching up and trying to get more pressure, more sensation.

Asahi seems to get the message. He swirls his tongue around one nipple, doing the same motion with his fingers on the other, and then takes the hardened bud in his teeth and tugs. Noya nearly shouts. “Shit, that’s--daddy,” he gasps. Noya’s pretty sure he can feel his higher thinking leaving him, leaking out with the precome that’s smearing over his belly when he lifts his hips, seeking Asahi’s touch. 

Asahi releases his nipple, leaving it red and puffy, and kisses his way over to the other one. This time Noya’s expecting it, and he manages to keep most of the low moan behind his teeth when Asahi mouths and bites at his nipple.

He continues licking and sucking and biting until Noya’s squirming and whining from the overstimulation. Asahi pulls back with one last tug, sitting back to look down at his boyfriend. “I love seeing you like this, baby,” he murmurs, “all spread out for me, so eager.” He runs his fingertips all over Noya’s chest, keeping the touch light and teasing. They brush over his sensitive nipples and Noya whines, arching up into the touch, because he wants so much more than what Asahi’s giving him. 

Asahi’s hands move with Noya’s body, still managing to keep the weight and heat that Noya craves just out of reach. He smirks and trails his fingers to Noya’s hips, down the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Noya keeps himself still, pressing himself into the mattress to keep from squirming. 

“There you go, good boy, staying still for me,” Asahi praises. He keeps tracing patterns over the creases between hip and thigh, pulling little shivers from Noya’s body. The touches are starting to get heavier; he can feel where Asahi’s short nails drag on his skin every now and then, and it feels amazing. The pain helps ground him, so he doesn’t feel as overwhelmed as before.

Then Asahi smiles and says, “I think you’ve earned a reward,” before finally, finally wrapping his fingers around Noya’s aching cock.

Noya almost shouts from how good it feels. He’s been hard for so long that Asahi’s touch is just barely on the good side of painful for the first few strokes, but when Asahi adds some lube and a firmer hand, Noya can’t help but buck up and moan, long and low and loud.

Asahi smirks down at him as he keeps up the firm pressure. “I love how expressive you are,” he tells Noya as he rubs his thumb over the head. Noya sighs, moaning softly on the exhale when Asahi presses down on the slit. “Y-yeah, just for you, only for you,” he mumbles. He shuts his eyes and starts to relax into the rhythm Asahi’s building, enjoying the tendrils of heat spreading through his limbs. 

His eyes open when Asahi’s hand pulls away, and Noya draws a breath to complain, but then he sees Asahi spilling lube over his fingers and just whines instead.

Asahi just smiles and says, “Just keep still for me, okay?”

Noya nods. “Yes, yes, anything, just please--”

Then Asahi’s bending down and wrapping one hand around the base of his cock to hold it steady, and the sight leaves Noya breathless. Asahi chuckles, just once, before taking the head of Noya’s dick into his mouth. 

Noya’s head falls back between his arms as he moans. Asahi’s tongue feels amazing against his cock, the perfect amount of hard and soft. He swirls his tongue around the head and rubs it against the slit. “Oh, god, don’t stop,” Noya breathes, like he thinks Asahi would listen to him. 

He does, though, for how. He keeps a firm grip on the base and slowly takes more of Noya’s length into his mouth as he starts teasing at Noya’s entrance with his other hand.

Noya shivers at the cold lube, but quickly melts into the sensations of Asahi’s tongue against the underside of his cock. Soon enough, he’s lost again as Asahi bobs up and down on his cock, keeping tight suction to distract him from the stretch of the finger he slowly pushes in. 

Asahi pulls off to take a breath. “You’re taking it so well,” he says, blushing hard as he slides another finger inside. They’ve been together long enough that they both know exactly how to touch the other, and it’s not long before Asahi’s long fingers rub up against Noya’s prostate and Noya keens as he tries to grind down onto the feeling. 

Noya’s starting to feel a little overwhelmed, from the grazing touches against that spot inside him and the weight and heat of Asahi’s gaze on his body. Asahi’s not even doing much, just looking up at him and giving little kitten licks to his cock. The combination of all these little teases feels like so much, but it’s not nearly enough. When he starts pressing open-mouthed kisses against his cock, Noya arches up and moans.The movement makes Asahi’s fingers shift slightly so they’re pressing against his prostate, steady and without reprieve, just as Asahi dips to take the head into his mouth again and  _ sucks.  _ Noya’s breath starts hitching and his thighs jerk together around Asahi’s ears from the pleasure.

Asahi pulls off and growls. “Stay  _ still,”  _ he reminds him firmly, sliding his fingers out to grip at Noya’s thighs and push them open, and fuck, Noya thinks he’s never been so turned on in his life. Asahi gives him one last warning look before dripping more lube over his fingers and going back to making Noya shake apart.

This time Asahi takes more time scissoring his fingers to stretch Noya open while he keeps licking and kissing at his dick. Without Asahi’s hands to keep his legs spread, Noya has to focus on pressing his thighs into the bed to avoid suffocating him again, but it’s easier this time, with the muted burn-stretch-pleasure mix to ground him. 

Soon Asahi kisses away from Noya’s cock, down around his inner thighs, until he’s licking the sensitive skin right around his fingers. Noya’s soft pants turn into moans from all the stimulation, and then Asahi starts pressing against his prostate again and Noya nearly screams. His thighs start shaking from the effort of keeping them open, but he’s determined to be good for Asahi. 

But all coherent thoughts melt away from his mind when Asahi pushes his tongue in alongside his fingers.

_ “Fuck,  _ Asa‒daddy, I can’t, I‒” Noya’s squirming on the bed, mindlessly rolling his hips down to seek more of the feeling. Asahi just pulls back for a moment to murmur, “You can,” and keeps going, tapping against his thigh twice to remind him of their safe signal. He starts building a rhythm of slow, grazing touches that gets Noya whining for more followed by pumping his fingers hard and fast, rubbing deliberately over his prostate. And then he licks inside him again, and Noya’s muscles stop obeying him. “Daddy, I’m‒I’m, oh god,  _ fuck, _ ” he moans. His body pulls tight, thighs clenching shut without his permission as he arches and shouts, stomach muscles tensing, and he’s so, so close, he just needs a little more‒

Asahi slides his fingers out and wraps them around the base of Noya’s cock, pushing his thigh open with his other hand. Noya almost cries from overstimulation and frustration. “Asahi,  _ please,”  _ he begs, pulling at the ropes around his wrists and pressing his legs open again. He hopes Asahi didn’t mind that too much, and it was his fault his legs weren’t doing what he wanted, anyway‒

“Are you gonna be good, or do I have to tie your legs up too?” Asahi asks. Noya smiles at the blush that reaches down Asahi’s neck to color his collarbones. He knows, deep down, that Asahi’s still his glass-hearted gentle giant, and he’s so thankful that he was patient and willing enough to get to the point where he can tie Noya up and wreck him without apologizing.

Noya smirks up at him. “I think...I just can’t help it, everything you do just feels so good, daddy,” he purrs with a roll of his hips.

Asahi smiles, eyes soft for just a moment before he lightly smacks at the back of Noya’s thigh. Noya moans at the flare of pain-pleasure. Fuck, maybe he should misbehave more often.

But he’s reminded of his real punishment when Asahi slides his fist over Noya’s dick, just one quick stroke before he’s pulling away and moving to their dresser. Noya whines and screws his eyes shut. “Asahi,” he pants, hips rolling up into nothing, “please…” 

He distantly hears Asahi rummaging through the drawer, and vaguely wonders if he actually meant what he’d said about tying his legs up too. Because, god, he really hopes so.

The mattress dips when Asahi sits at Noya’s side. He smooths his hands from Noya’s shoulders down to his hips, where he grips, heavy and possessive. “Can you turn over for me, baby?” he asks, soft, for now. Noya opens his eyes and gasps at the coil of soft red rope in Asahi’s hands. “Yes,” he breathes, scrambling to comply.

Once Noya’s settled on his stomach, Asahi hums and brushes a kiss to Noya’s spine. “Good boy,” he mumbles into the skin as he keeps kissing down. Noya whines at the praise, rubbing himself against the sheets because it’s just a lot to deal with. He’s pretty sure his brain is slowly regressing, going back through evolutions until he’s reduced down to pure desire. 

Asahi pulls away from Noya’s back and sets a warm palm on his ankle. “Color?” he asks.

“Green,  _ green,  _ please.” Noya presses his face into the pillows. He’s so close to begging for it, and Asahi hasn’t even fucked him yet. Asahi gently squeezes his ankle, just once, a reassurance. Then he starts wrapping the rope around the joint, tying a knot at the end to keep the rope from tightening. “Good?” he asks, checking his work by sliding a finger under the coils. Noya nods against the sheets. “Y-yeah, really good.” Asahi hums and finishes by tying the end of the rope to the foot of the bed, leaving enough slack for Noya to move a little, then repeats the process on the other side.

By the time he’s done, Noya’s legs are spread open, tied with enough slack to move a few inches, but not enough to close his thighs. Noya moans into the pillows. He loves feeling exposed like this, vulnerable but so safe in Asahi’s careful hands. 

He’s pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of a wet finger pressing against his entrance. Asahi takes his time, pushing in and crooking his finger just right before sliding out again. Noya can’t think anymore, can’t really form coherent sentences. He’s babbling a mix of  _ yes _ and  _ please _ and  _ Asahi _ , hips rolling mindlessly against the sheets. He thinks he’s losing his mind, and then Asahi pushes his tongue in alongside his finger.

Noya cries out at the sudden contact. Everything feels amplified after the long push and pull of teasing and being pulled back from the edge. He’s so oversensitive that he nearly comes when he feels Asahi moan inside him. “D-daddy, I’m, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Noya warns, because he knows that’s part of their rules - that he can’t come until Asahi lets him. That he can only take what Asahi gives him, can only go as far as he wants him to go. 

Asahi hums in acknowledgement then pulls away with a smack to his ass. “ _ Fuck,  _ Asahi,  _ please,  _ can I, can I come, I need it,” Noya gasps, trying to push his hips back to get Asahi to touch him again.

“Almost, you’re doing so well, so perfect,” Asahi murmurs. Noya almost cries, but then Asahi’s leaning over him, flattening his body over Noya’s so he’s pinning him to the mattress with his size, and  _ fuck,  _ Noya loves being reminded how small he is compared to his boyfriend. Asahi kisses at his neck and starts rolling his hips against Noya’s in a promise of what’s to come. Noya’s breath hitches when he can feel the thick slide of Asahi’s cock over his entrance. The movement pushes Noya’s cock against the sheets, and he’s strung so tight that even that little friction is almost enough. All he needs is permission.

“Come for me, baby,” Asahi tells him, breath hot against his ear. WIth that Noya lets himself go, finally, coming hard onto the sheets. He’s pretty sure he screams into the pillow, because Asahi’s quickly climbing off of him, smoothing hands down his arched spine, rubbing at his thighs to calm him down as he rocks through the aftershocks. 

Noya comes back to himself slowly. He notices warmth being rubbed into his shoulders from Asahi’s fingers, alongside a wet mouth pressing kisses down his spine. He arches into the touch, letting it ground him as he comes down from his high. Eventually, he hums and peeks up at Asahi from behind his arms. Asahi’s gazing at him with such adoration, it makes Noya’s heart squeeze. “Good?” Asahi asks. Noya just nods. “Fuck, yes, you always make me feel so good,” Noya murmurs. 

Asahi hums. “I’m glad, baby, but I hope you don’t think we’re done yet.” He grabs Noya’s ass, squeezing the flesh before smacking the back of Noya’s thigh. Noya smirks to himself as he feels Asahi’s hands move down his legs to his ankles, where he unties the ropes quickly. He reaches up and does the same to Noya’s wrists. Once Noya’s freed, Asahi grips his hips and flips him over, then straddles his lap. Noya goes easy, still pliable and hazy from his orgasm. He stretches his arms above his head and arches his spine, pushing his chest up in hopes Asahi will touch him. He moans, breathy and loud, just to rile Asahi up again. Asahi hums and leans down, caging him in. “Noya, remember our rules,” he murmurs. Noya purrs, “Yes, daddy,” because he  _ knows  _ how much it gets Asahi going, and he’s not above playing dirty. 

Sure enough, Asahi growls and leans down to capture Noya’s lips with his. Noya moans into it, wraps his arms around Asahi’s broad shoulders and lets him have his way. Asahi licks over his lips and into his mouth, rubbing his tongue against Noya’s in a way that makes him feel claimed. Noya pushes stuttering half-moans into Asahi’s mouth and presses his body up against him, hoping it’ll make Asahi finally hold him down and fuck him. “Please, please fuck me, daddy, I need it,” he pants between kisses. Asahi groans and starts kissing down Noya’s neck to suck a mark into the sensitive skin just under his jaw. “Mm, I already made you cum. You’re such a greedy s-slut sometimes,” he murmurs against Noya’s throat. The stutter and the blush don’t do anything to cool the heat the words send heat pulsing down Noya’s spine, and he feels his cock start to swell again. 

“F-fuck, I love when you talk like that,” he tells Asahi, because he knows he needs to reassure him sometimes, and he wants to do that for him, wants to do anything Asahi needs.

Asahi sucks hard on his skin one last time before pulling away and climbing off of Noya. Immediately Noya misses his weight, but Asahi shushes his whines by grabbing a condom off the bedside table. “Shh, baby, thought you wanted my cock in you?” he asks with a smirk. 

Noya can’t suppress the little gasp at how confident Asahi’s becoming with his words. He’d probably tell him how proud he is, if his brain cells weren’t reduced to  mush. “Yes, god, yes please,” he’s saying, and before he can stop himself, he adds, “but can you--can you come inside me?”

Asahi’s breath hitches. “Fuck, yeah, I know you’re such a slut for it.” He reaches for the lube and pours some over his fingers, barely giving Noya time to gape at him.  _ Fuck,  _ it’s so hot when Asahi talks like that.

Asahi pushes two, then three fingers inside, scissoring Noya and purposefully avoiding his prostate. Noya whines and squirms and rolls his hips down, trying to get Asahi where he wants him, but then Asahi’s pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock up and Noya can’t think clearly enough to complain anymore. 

Noya’s fingers curl into the muscle of Asahi’s shoulders at the first press of Asahi’s cock against his entrance. “Fuuuck, yes,” he breathe out, pitch rising as Asahi slowly pushes in. 

Asahi leans forward and nuzzles into the space between his neck and shoulder. “ _ Shit,  _ Noya, you feel so good,” he mumbles. “You too, god, you too, Asahi,” he answers, clutching at Asahi’s shoulders to ground himself. He takes a moment to just settle into the feeling of being so full, then rolls his hips down, silently asking Asahi to move. Asahi nods and slowly, slowly pulls out before pushing back in.

“Ah, yeah, fuck, harder,” Noya moans, pulling Asahi down by his shoulders until they’re chest to chest, skin to skin. Asahi nods and thrusts into him again, and again and again until Noya’s gasping and beyond coherent words. Asahi keeps snapping his hips forward, nailing that sweet spot inside Noya and moaning when Noya tenses around him from the stimulation. Noya curls his fingers and drags blunt nails down Asahi’s back, pulling a hiss from his boyfriend. Asahi moves one hand into Noya’s hair and pulls, yanking his head back so his throat arches up. “You like scratching me up, baby, marking me like that?” he murmurs. Noya whines and and pulls against Asahi’s hand, just to feel the white hot pain-pleasure arc down his spine, “Fuck, yes, daddy, I love it,” he breathes. Asahi moans and tugs again, keeping the pressure there as he rubs his body against Noya’s cock. Noya’s already so sensitive that even that slide of friction is almost enough. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum again, please let me cum, Asahi, I need it,” he whines, rutting up against him. 

“You’ve been so good for me baby. Can you hold on for a little more for me?” Asahi asks. Noya shudders at the thought of being kept from orgasm for even longer, but his want, his need to please Asahi wins in the end. “Y-yeah, but can you, I don’t--I don’t think I can--” he babbles. Asahi pulls away from his neck and looks at him questioningly until Noya takes the hand Asahi has in his hair and wraps it around his cock, tightening it at the base. “Yeah, baby, can’t control yourself, you like it so much, hmm? Such a slut for me,” Asahi says. Noya jolts at his words, whining and rocking up into Asahi’s fist. “Ah, yes, I’m your whore Asahi, please,  _ please,”  _ he begs, writhing on the bed trying to chase that pleasure. Then Asahi finally, finally pushes deep inside and stays there, grinding over Noya’s prostate, and says, “Come for me.”

Noya arches up and screams, nails digging into Asahi’s back as he comes. His breath gets caught on Asahi’s name as the orgasm rolls over him, Asahi jerking him through it.Once he comes down, he paws Asahi off his oversensitive cock with a whine. “Holy  _ shit,  _ Asahi,” he pants, flopping back onto the pillows. He groans when Asahi slowly pulls out. “Fuck, baby,” Asahi breathes, hands pushing his thighs open. “You--you’re so--” 

Asahi can’t seem to finish his thought, but Noya knows, he gets it from the times he’s topped and come inside Asahi. He can feel the thick cum dripping out of his hole and sliding out onto the sheets. 

He stretches languidly and looks down at Asahi with hooded eyes. “Can you clean up for me, daddy?”

Heat flashes through Asahi’s eyes. “Yeah, baby,” he breathes. Noya smirks down at him and flips over onto his hands and knees. “Elbows,” Asahi says, and Noya drops down quickly. Asahi runs a hand down Noya’s spine. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, almost like he didn’t mean for Noya to hear. So Noya keeps his smile hidden in the sheets and pushes his hips back instead.

Asahi starts by kissing up his thighs. He’s slow and careful, mindful of how sensitive Noya’s body is after two orgasms, but he still uses teeth every few inches, just how Noya likes. He makes his way up to suck a mark right where ass meets thigh, then pulls away to spread Noya open. 

Noya blushes at the feeling of cool air on his exposed hole. It makes him feel humiliated, almost, but in a good way that makes his skin flush with heat. “I love that I’m the only one who gets to see you like this,” Asahi says, “I’m the only one who knows what a slut you are.” With that Asahi leans forward and sets to work.

At the first press of Asahi’s tongue, Noya jolts. He can’t tell if he’s trying to move away from the sensation or into it, but Asahi grips his hips and keeps him still so he doesn’t have to think about it anymore. Asahi moans and licks a broad, fat stripe from his balls up to his entrance, then presses his lips around it and sucks.  _ “Fuck, _ ” Noya whines, “that’s, ah, that’s so much--” 

Because it is, it’s a lot for his body to process after two orgasms. His hole is red and puffy and so sensitive that every tiny flick of Asahi’s tongue against it feels like lightning across his skin. Asahi swirls his tongue around his entrance, sucking and slurping wet and loud. Normally Noya would blush at the lewdness of it, at how shameless Asahi’s being, but he’s so far gone that it just adds to the heat of everything. 

Asahi seems to get bored of the soft pants Noya’s making because he’s suddenly pushing the tip of his tongue inside Noya, rubbing it against his walls and moaning inside him, and that gets Noya arching up and choking on moans and exclamations of  _ Asahi  _ and  _ yes  _ and  _ more. _ Asahi alternates between fucking his tongue into Noya and sucking at the rim and Noya can feel hot tears behind his eyes from how fucking  _ good  _ it all feels. Then Asahi pushes a finger in alongside his tongue and presses just right, and Noya shrieks. He feels like his world is imploding, condensing down until all he can think about, all he can feel is overwhelming pleasure. His cock twitches and he feels the tears spill from his eyes when the weak spurt of cum touches sensitive skin. 

He must have collapsed onto the bed because the first thing he feels is Asahi gently rolling him onto his side, murmuring praise and rubbing his palms across Noya’s shoulders in soothing circles. “You’re so good for me,” he’s saying as he kisses Noya’s cheek. Noya hums and smiles as he turns over so he can tangle his hand in Asahi’s hair and pull him close for a soft kiss. Asahi’s mouth linger on his, like he’s trying to push all of his feelings from his heart, up his throat and into Noya’s with his tongue. He feels like he’s floating, and Asahi’s touch is the only thing that’s keeping him grounded. Noya smiles at how warm his eyes look.

“Can I leave you for a second, sweetheart?” he asks. 

A whine rises up Noya’s throat before he can stop it. He can’t help the swell of unease at the thought of Asahi leaving him, because his body’s still processing how overwhelmingly good that all felt and he’s pretty sure if Asahi walks away now he’ll fly to pieces from it. 

“Okay, baby, okay.” Asahi soothes him with sweet words and warm touches. “I won’t leave until you’re ready, don’t worry, I’m right here.”

Noya hums his approval. He pulls weakly on Asahi’s arm until he lies down and curls around Noya just how they both like it. Noya loves feeling small in his boyfriend’s arms, especially like this. He’s never felt safer or more protected, or more treasured than he does after a good scene. Eventually, Noya starts feeling the ache in his wrists and thighs. It’s a good ache, though, one that reminds him of what they’ve done, how good he felt. It’s a sign that he’s starting to surface, though, which he knows means they should do proper aftercare. He turns over in Asahi’s arms and brushes their noses together. “Hey,” he says softly, to let Asahi know he’s back.

“Hey, you,” Asahi answers. He brushes a stray hair from Noya’s eyes. “How are you feeling?”   
“Sore,” Noya tells him honestly, “but good sore. Is there water?”

“Yeah, of course. Can you sit up for me?”

Noya nods and slowly sits up against the headboard. “Are you okay now? I can go get water and some food, but I’ll have to leave you for a second,” Asahi says. Noya can’t help but notice how he won’t stop touching him, and it’s so sweet and reassuring that he can’t help but press a kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, that’s fine. Just hurry back, I wanna fall asleep with you,” he tells Asahi.

Asahi smiles and slowly climbs out of bed. Noya’s eyes drift shut as he hears Asahi rummage in the kitchen for a clean glass and a snack. He comes back quickly with a cup of water, a plate of chocolate and orange slices, and a washcloth over one shoulder. “Can I clean you up a little first? You must be uncomfortable,” he says, eyes anxious. Noya smiles and nods. Asahi sets the glass and the plate on their table, then slowly, gently wipes the sweat and come from Noya’s skin. He predictably makes Noya finish the water and at least some of the food before climbing back into bed.    
Noya immediately curls up against him, pushing his face against his neck and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“So, do you, uh, we should talk about--about the scene,” Asahi stutters. 

“Yeah, but later. Now, shh. Sleep,” Noya demands.

Asahi says, “Okay,” and lets Noya’s even breath guide him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Asahi is hella ooc for this but I kind of pictured this being set after lots of conversations about boundaries and wants and needs.  
> Also the aftercare feels kind of long but I've noticed a lot of dom/sub fics don't include it, and it's suuuuuper important to have a good aftercare practice!! like I could write so much on why it matters a lot and why it kind of bugs me that a lot of fics are like okay they came so now they sleep and that's it but I'll just leave it at this: please do research if you ever want to have a good healthy bdsm time :)


End file.
